Su mirada
by Esa Charlotte
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot dedicado a todas aquellas que están enamoradas de Dick Grayson, es decir, la pareja es Robín y tú. Espero que sea de su agrado, please R&R!


_**Titulo: Su mirada.**_

_**Autor: Esa Charlotte.**_

_**Género: Romance.**_

_**Categoría: Para todo el público.**_

_**Disclamer: El personaje de Richard Grayson es propiedad de DC comics y esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro.**_

_**NOTA: En esta fic la prota gonista eres tú, porque creado para todas esas chicas que amamos a Dick Grayson en cualquiera de sus facetas.**_

_**Imagina que tú eres tu titán favorita, incluso puedes ser tú misma.**_

_Paseas por los largos y solitarios pasillos de tu escuela, llevando a rastras tu mochila y con la mente llena de coraje hacia ti misma, no lo entiendes por que ahora solo piensas en Él y en su mirada azul._

_Sin querer te sientas en una banca rosa tratando de aclarar tus ideas y sentimientos, pero no puedes, por que cada vez que cierras tus ojos, ese azul profundo invade tus retinas y gran parte de tu mente._

—**Solamente somos amigos—**_ te repites en voz alta una y otra vez, tratando de ignorar que con solo pensar el Él tu corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente y en tú mente un recuerdo empieza a sugir._

_"Flashback"_

_Era tu primer día de clases y caminabas con mucho temor a tu aula pensando que no vas a encajar y que a nadie le vas a agradar. Tan sumergida ibas en el lagis de tus temres, que no te fijaste que alguien venía corriendo hacia a tí, y por obviamente no tardaste mucho en saludar al suelo._

— **Lo siento— **_una voz varonil resonó por tus oídos mientras aceptabas la ayuda que te ofrecía el portador de aquella voz, al tenderte su mano para que te pusieras de pie, y en cuanto lograste hacerlo pudiste ver a tu " héroe", un joven alto, delgado con músculos en brazos y piernas que quedaba a simple vista gracias al uniforme de football que usaba, en su rostro se notaban unos labios rosas y carnosos acompañados de una sonrisa de fábula, su nariz era respingada, su pelo color azabache intenso muy diferenteva su piel blanca libre de barros o espinillas, pero lo más atractivo de Él era su mirada intensa y azul._

—**No te preocupes, yo también debí fijarme por donde iba— **_e__stas segura que en esos momentos tu sonrisa de enamorada invadía gran parte de tu rostro y tus ojos no podían despegarse de la mirada del guapo azabache._

—**Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, pero puedes llamarme Dick— **

_Se presento el chico extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo, a continuación tú te presentaste y comenzaron a platicar durante unos cinco minutos, los cuales tú deseabas que fueran eternos , por desgracia los deseos no se hacen realidad y la campana escolar término con todas tus ilusiones._

—**Bueno adios, nos vemos luego, linda— **

_Dick se despidió de ti con un beso en la mejilla izquierda, para después desaparecer entre la multitud y dejándote a ti con una gran sonrisa y miles de mariposas en tu estómago._

_"Fin del flashback"_

_Te reagañas mentalmente por seguir pensando en Él, aunque bueno quien no se enamoraría de aquel tímido, tierno, serio y enojon muchacho,todas pueden, excepto tú, y es lo que menos entiendes, tú conoces todo de Él y el todo de ti, es más tu eres su mejor amiga, pero simplemente es imposible por varias condiciones._

_La primera el es un año más grande que tú, aunque prácticamente, eso no importa, después de todo no dicen que " en el amor no hay edades", ademas no eres tú aquella chica de ideas rebeldes e inovadoras, entonces esa opción esta descartada._

_Otra es que no sabes si tú a el le gustas, que tal si tú ya has planeado como se van a llamar sus hijos y el solamente de te ve como su mejor amiga..._

—**Hola preciosa, ¿que haces? —**

_Su voz hace que gires tu mirada hacia donde se encuentra Él, provocando que te encuentres con sus hermosos zafiros y sientas como el mundo a tu alrededor desaparece en cuanto sus ojos y los tuyos hacen una conexión;Dick se sienta a tu lado y lentamente acercan sus rostros, ya pueds sentir su tibio aliento rozando tus labios..._

—**Dick mi amor— **_la __voz molesta de la más importante las condiciones interrumpe ese mágico momento en que Dick y tú estaban a punto de besarse y maldices a la portadora de aquella voz chillona. La "novia" de Dick, una chica fresa,engreída e interesada (N/A: esta chica puede ser su personaje femenino más odiado de la serie o la chica de tú escuela que peor te caiga) se acerca precipitadamente hacia ustedes y con brusquedad aparta al azabache de la banca y de tu lado, mientras ella te dedica una mirada retadora._

—**¿Qué quieres—**_Le __pregunta Dick en un tono de fastidio, eso es lo único que te agrada de este noviazgo, que Él no la ama, solamente está con ella porque esa niña malcriada es la hija del entrenador de football y lo ha chantajeado de que si no sale con ella ,será expulsado del equipo._

—**Solamente te venía avisar que mañana iremos a teñirte el cabello de rojo para que combine con mi bolso—exc**_lama la hueca mientras jala a "su novio", por más que te duela Él es suyo, pero para tu sorpresa y la de ella, el no se mueve, solamente está ahí parado sin decir nada, hasta ahora._

—**No iré contigo, porque hemos...termimado— **_Tu corazón está bailando de felicidad al oír como Él ha decidido terminar está farsa, su ex lo mira de sorprendida y con enojo y el da un gran suspiro mientras dice—_** ya no te soporto y yo quiero a... alguien más —**_Tu gran felicidad es interrumpida por una tristeza más grande, lo sabías debía haber algo más fuerte para que Dick arriesgará su lugar en el equipo, y ese algo es una chica, que seguro no eres tú._

—**Te vas a arrepentir Grayson—**_Lo amenaza su ex-novia mientras desaparece al final del pasillo._

—**De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber salido contigo—**_Grita tu amor platónico mientras poco a poco se va sentando en la banca nuevamente, se vé tan feliz porque por fin es libre de salir con "esa chica", y sabes que de verdad le gusta por que por "esa" ha arriesgado su lugar en el equipo._

—**Dick— **_murmuras con temor, pero mandas al diablo ese sentimiento, porque tú quieres saber quien es la suertuda que tiene el corazón de tu adorado ojiazul, un corazón que jamás te será tuyo, inhalas aire profundamente y lo ves directamente a los ojos_**—¿ Quién es esa chica que ye gusta?—.**

_Él te mira sorprendido, pero luego cambia su rostro confundido a uno sonriente, mientras tu corazón lentamente se va rompiendo en millones de pedacitos, pero aún así sigues viendo la curva en su rostro, y te convences de que eres una masoquista._

_Dick te toma de las manos llevándoselas a su pecho y se acerca más a ti, haciendo de alguna forma más dulce y dolorosa esa tortura, lanza un suspiro al aire y te pregunta._**— ¿de verdad lo quieres saber?— **_te __mira fijamente y tú asientes con la cabeza en señal de respuesta, Él se acerca más a tu rostro y cuando estan apunto de rozar sus labios murmura_**— tú eres la chica que me gusta—**

después te da un beso en los labios al que tú correspondes y permanecen así hasta que el oxígeno les falta y se ven en la necesidad de separarse.

—**¿Quisieras ser mi novia?—**

_te cuestiona Él clavando su mirada azul en la tuya, y tú como respuesta le vuelves a besar sus labios rosas._

_"Ya no es necesario que tengas que ver el cielo para pensar en su mirada, ahora solo con ver sus ojos podrás viajar más alla del cielo y eso solo lo puede hacer __** su mirada.''**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Si gustan contestar las siguientes preguntas en sus comentarios.**_

_**1.-¿Qué personaje interpretaste tú?**_

_**2.-¿Quien era la exnovia de Dick?**_

_**3.-¿Qué harías tú si eso te ocurriera?**_

_**Esta historia esta dedicada a todas las enamoradas de Dick Grayson y en especial a Yarezzi Phantom Grayson.**_

_**Tsk, XD.**_

_**Atte. Esa Charlotte**_


End file.
